


Never have I ever had to slow down.

by Melissa1226



Series: Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [2]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Love, Pregnancy, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Devi needs to slow down... but she is she was Devi freaking Vishwakumar-Yoshida and she was freaking amazing. She hates to admit that she needs to slow down, but she has Paxton to support her and make her take a breath.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida & Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145219
Kudos: 11





	Never have I ever had to slow down.

Devi sighed as she paced back and forth inside her office…. her hand rubbing her belly. She had a huge fight with Paxton last night about the amount of hours she was working but she just started at the practice 3 months ago when they had moved back home, and she could not just take off whenever she wanted, she argued. 

She could still remember how he had begged her to slow down… to take time off and when she refused and yelled back that he was not going to tell her what to do and what not to do. Paxton had yelled back that she was not being carful and that she should know better since she was a doctor. They had gone to bed silently and frustrated… and yet even in his anger and frustration Paxton had made sure she had fresh water on her nightstand… that she had her body pillow tucked along her front and when she sighed, he had rolled over and rubbed her lower back until she had fallen asleep.

If his caring love that night when she was yelling and angry was not enough to make her feel like utter crap, he had left for work early that morning before she had woken up…… But he had made sure to double check her alarm clock, so she was not late, get her another fresh glass of water and her prenatal vitamins at her bedside and left her a stack of strawberry pancakes, her newest cravings and bacon in the microwave with a simple note that said:

I love you.

Why did he have to be so prefect when she was being so irrational…. How did he continue to put up with her insanity when all she wanted to do was yell… he was there silently loving and supporting her even when he was angry……... and she had seen his anger last night when she refused to take a day off…... she had gotten home exhausted and fallen asleep on the couch again where Paxton found her passed out. He was frustrated and angry yet other then one sentence where he had raised his voice before walking away… it was her that did the yelling and walking…… stomping away refusing to listen….

She wanted to be right…. That she could do this… keep up her insane work hours… she wanted to prove him wrong… she did not need a break…. But Fuck her back was killing her… her feet were killing her, and she was exhausted, and she did NOT want to tell Paxton he was right, and she needed to slow down. She never need to slow down… she was Devi freaking Vishwakumar-Yoshida and she was freaking amazing.

Well amazingly in pain…. So much pain, she thought rubbing her lower back with one hand and cupping her stomach with the other hand. And she knew she needed to admit defeat… but god she hated even the thought of it.

She also knew that she needed to apologize to Paxton and, she rolled her eyes to herself, and tell him he was right. She sighed walking over and sitting back in her chair, later…. she would tell him later.

She leaned her head back on the chair taking a deep breath, her hands rubbing her stomach agine, “Come on little miss... miss.” She whispered, “Can you be nice to me…... I have 4 more appointments left today and then we can go home and sleep.” Devi felt her back spasm and she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. Devi clenched her jaw tighter thinking back to their first big fight…

-/-/

Devi paced back and forth in front of Paxton’s front door trying to figure out what she was going to say to him after hearing a new piece of news. Trent had just told her that Paxton had decided to go to a local college for his first year before applying to collages in New York and New Jersey to be close to Princeton. She did not know what his plan before had been, but she knew it was not to be only around her.

She stumped her foot in frustration because it was so amazing that he wanted to do this…... but she also knew that she would not be ok with him giving up his own dreams. 

“What are you doing standing out here Vishwakumar?” Paxton asked leaning in the doorway of his house, crossing his arm with a small smirk, “You plan on staying out here or were you going to come in and let me see your face?”

Devi turned and looked ath him with a scowl, “I am still thinking about it…. I am upset with you.” She said eyes narrowed.

Paxton frowned pushing off the door frame to walk down the stairs, “What’s up?” He asked softly reaching out to cup her arm.

Devi took a step back out of his arms and shook her head, “NO…no touching until we talk about this….” She narrowed her eyes at him, “You distract me when you touch me.”

Paxton gave a soft smile at her words but frowned when he registered her creating space, “Ok… what happened?” He asked softly.

Devi narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you going to a local college next year?” She asked crossing her arms and clenching her jaw.

Paxton froze for a moment but nodded slowly, “That is the plan for now…... I was going to stay local for a year or two and then move to a bigger collage later.” He said slowly crossing his arms, eyes calculating. 

Devi bit her lip, “But you have had scouts checking you out all season…... are you telling me that even of you get a full ride somewhere you are not going to take it.” She asked tightly.

Paxton tilted his head to the side, “Where is this coming from?” He asked.

Devi threw her hands up in the air, “Trent told me that you are changing all your plans because of me and while I love that you are doing it because I don’t want to be apart from you…. I also don’t want you to change everything and not do what you want for your life.” She said stomping her foot, her voice raising with each word.

Paxton took a deep breath and walked up to cup Devi’s elbows, “Ok listen to me Devi…... Yes, scouts are coming over to see me and if the perfect one came by and offered me a spot with a scholarship, I would think about it… but I also have a lot of things that I am thinking about when I make a decision… and you are a part of that.” He said.

Devi shook her head taking a step back, ripping her arms from his hands, “You cannot make decisions based off me” She said horrified, “What if you do that and something happens, and you hate me.”

Paxton narrowed his eyes, “Are you planning on breaking up with me?” He asked crossing his arms, his own frustration coming out in his tone.

Devi threw her hands up in exasperation, “NO.” She yelled, “But Paxton…. You cannot decide to go somewhere or not go somewhere because of me…… what if you do that and then you hate me one day?”

Paxton sighed, “Devi… listen to me…. I cannot... not think about you when I am making these decisions.” He said gently, “But I am thinking about lot of different things as I am making decisions.”

Devi shook her head, “NO…. you have to take me out… all the way.” She said stomping her foot again, voice raising, “Because if you do this and add me and then something happens… you will hate me.”

Paxton began to feel his anger under his skin, and clenched his jaw and he ground out, “So what you are saying that you don’t care if we are around each other the next four years… that we are not going to be together?” He asked making his hands into fists.

Devi narrowed her eyes, “That is not what I said… but I also think that you need to focus on what you want… you need to focus on you.” She said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Paxton narrowed his eyes at her, “Fine if you don’t want me to think about you when I am deciding these things…. That I will make sure that I don’t add you.” He said copying her and throwing his hands up in the air, “Because we all know that you are not thinking about me in your future… the one that has been mapped out your entire life…. I am obviously not important enough to think about.” He finished yelling out.

Devi took a step back and narrowed her eyes, “That is not fair… you know that this has been my plan for as long as I can remember… that Princeton has always been my goal… and of course I think about you and us… but we need to make sure that we do not have regrets or bend to much that we are frustrated with each other later in life.”

Paxton shook his head, “No Devi…” He said softly, “We make plans… we create plans and as we live… as we find things to live for… we adjust our plans… we add the people that we love into our plans.” He said rubbing his forhead, “I want to add you to my plans… you are one of the most important things in my plans……. But it sounds like I am not in your plans… or your future right now.” 

Devi’s eyes got huge at Paxton’s words, “I…...” She paused the fear of the unknown making her freeze, “Paxton…” She whispered.

Paxton shook his head at the way she was unable to say anything to him, “Look I need some time... just go inside and wait for me.” He said walking over to his jeep, “… we can talk in a bit ok….”

“Paxton…” Devi said, her eyes wide and worried, but Paxton held up a hand, “Not now.” He muttered pointing at the house.

Devi sighed but nodded turning and walking to the house knowing the Paxton would not leave until she was safe inside the house. When she made it to, the living room Devi saw Becca sitting on the couch and she moved over and sat down next to her.

“You messed up.” Becca said not looking away from the tv.

Deci turned to look at Becca, “What do you mean?” She asked softly.

Becca sighed pausing the tv to turn to Devi, “Paxton loves you…... and of course he wants to be close to you.”

Devi shook her head, “But what if we break up and he hates me for staying here… for following me?” She asked softly.

Becca frowned, “Do you want to break up with him?” She asked gently, seeing Paxton walk silently into the room behind Devi, not able to leave when he was upset and angry without talking to Devi first.

Devi shook her head softly tucking her feet under her on the couch, “NO… I guess I am just always waiting for Paxton to realize that I am not worth it.” She said softly, “And if he changes to stay close to me and then he realizes I am not worth it and hates me because he changed his life.” She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I would be heartbroken.”

“Well, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” Paxton said from the doorway behind her. Becca smiled getting up and walking out of the room.

Devi turned in surprise as Paxon walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of her, “Why do you think that I will ever get tired of you…... have I not proven myself the last year?” He asked eyes confused. 

Devi sighed, “Paxton you don’t have to prove yourself…... you are always there…... always supportive and caring and sweet and wonderful.” She paused sitting forward to grab his hand, “It’s not about you…... or what do for me.” She gave a small smile, “You always make me feel…. Like I am the center of your world.” She whispered. 

Paxton snorted, “That is because you are.” He said standing up to sit next to her on the couch pulling her under his arm, “I have three things that are the center of my world…… my family… swimming ……” He paused kissing her forhead, “and you.” He whispered.

Devi sighed leaning against him, “That terrifies me.” She murmured against his chest, “What happens when I am not in the center anymore.”

Paxton sighed, “When are you going to realize that unless you are the one to walk away…… you will always be in the center of my world.” He murmured rubbing her back gently, “I keep telling you… I love you Vishwakumar…...” He smiled, “But if it makes you feel better…. You are only a part of why I am choosing to stay here my first year.”

Devi leaned back to look up into his face, “What do you mean.” She asked, her hand laying on his stomach to rub in circles making him lean down to kiss her gently.

Paxton pulled back, “You are right… I want to stay close to you and If I leave to go to collage it would feel like I am missing apiece of myself…... but I also really want to spend the next year with my sister…. She is finishing off her program here before she moves to New York and I want to spend as much time as I can with her……” He paused tilting his head, “I also have only gotten a few offers from colleges and none of them have been worth it…… coach told me that if I do a year local and improve my times even more, I could get better offers.”

Devi bit her lip, “What about you looking at Princeton or colleges around Princeton for next year?” She asked quietly.

Paxton shrugged, “You have always had this plan for where you want to go… what you want to do.” He said running his fingers through her hair, “I am simple…. I want to swim…. I want to swim and to do something with swimming one day…. Where I do it never mattered to me.”

Devi laid her head on his shoulder, “Do you know what you want to go to school for yet?” She asked softly, her hand rubbing his stomach gently again.

Paxton shook his head, “I have some ideals…… but nothing concreate… another reason I am ok staying here another year… I was going to take a few different classes and see what interests me.” He tugged on one of her light curls, “Not all of us have known all of our lives what we want to do when we grow up.”

Devi smiled laying her head on his chest and snuggling closer, “What if I said I was thinking I don’t want to be an ER doc anymore?” She asked softly.

Paxton shrugged, “I don’t care what you want to Devi… as long as you are happy with whatever you are doing.” He said laying his chin on the top of her head, “I just want to see your smiles… so you better love what you do.”

Devi smiled, “Anything I want to do……... become a stay-at-home wife that drinks all day?” She asked.

Paxton chuckled, “Well I don’t remember asking you to marry me…...” He paused and pulled her head back to look in her eyes, “YET.” He whispered, “But if that is what you want to do… I better figure out what I am doing so I can take care of you.”

Devi burst out laughing, “I would go crazy at home….” She said making Paxton grin down at her, “Maybe I will work while you stay at home and swim.” She said tapping her chin.

Paxton wiggled his eyebrows, “I wouldn’t mind a sugar mama….” He said, “I will stay home and swim while you take care of me.”

Devi shook her head, “and take care of the kids?” She asked.

Paxton smirked, “So now you are marrying me and having my babies.” He asked with an eyebrow raised, “WE are moving fast.”

Devi shook her head, “No…... no babies until I graduate and finish my residency.” She said laying her head back on his chest, “I still want to be a doctor, but I have been thinking about pediatrics.” She whispered.

Paxton froze for a moment before his hand started brushing over her hair again, “That’s a new angle.” He said, “Any particular reason?”

Devi shook her head, “I was just thinking about the different specialties and when I was researching it … I don’t know.” She paused, “It just kind of called to me.”

Paxton stilled for a moment knowing that she was worried because she had been talking about being an ER doctor for longer then she had known him, and the change might surprise people. Paxton brushed a kiss on her forhead, “I think that you should do whatever makes you happy…. You want to work with babies… work with babies... you decide that you don’t even want to be a doctor…. Then don’t…. I just want you to be happy.” He said softly. 

Devi relaxed against him feeling his support run through her like a warm tidal wave, “Thank you.” She whispered.

Paxton sighed laying back to the couch pulling her down with him, “We are going to be ok Vishwakumar…… we will figure this out… but you have to talk to me.” He murmured into her hair, “We will figure out school…. and what we want to do… and we will do it together…. And one day I will ask you to marry me and you will give me some of the most beautiful children.”

Devi smiled as Paxton gripped her hand on his stomach, “You sound so sure.” She whispered rubbing her nose on his chest.

Paxton closed his eyes, “I am sure…... you are in the center of my world….” He whispered, “And I do not plan on letting you go… so if you run… I will follow.”

Devi closed her eyes and smiled softly, “I am not running anywhere… If you can’t figure out that you could do better, I am certainly not going to let you go.” She said laughing when he tugged her hair hard.

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that.” He whispered starting to fall asleep, “She is perfect for me… and I love her very much.”

Devi closed her eyes snuggling closer to him letting sleep take over, “Humm…. I love my boyfriend very much too…... he is amazing.” She slurred. 

Paxton smiled letting his world fall into perfect focus and peace as he drifted to sleep.

/-/-/

Devi sighed remembering the day perfectly, she always hoped they would end up here… that she would be married to Paxton and creating a family…… 10 years later from that day on the couch…. 3 years for her undergraduate, 4 years of medical school and 3 years for her residency and now she had everything she ever wanted…... and all she wanted to do was work but she was exhausted and in pain and really, she secretly just wanted to go home a sleep…. To go home and let Paxton spoil her… but she did not want to admit defeat to the whims of her body. She rubbed her stomach closing her eyes for a moment.

She shot straight up in her chair when her office door opened, and she looked to see Paxton walk in.

“Hey.” Paxton said softly closing her door and walking in to sit on the other side of her desk, “I came to say that I am sorry.” His face worried as he took in her pinched face and worried eyes.

Devi gave him a tight smile because she wanted to hide her pain because she knew he would only worry even more. “It is ok.” She said softly.

Paxton sighed sitting back in the chair, “No its not… I am supposed to be supporting you and helping you and not stressing you out even more.” He said wiping his hand down his face, “I am just worried about you guys…. I want to keep you safe and relaxed…” He paused looking up at her, “I feel useless right now… I can’t work for you… I can’t carry her for you or take way the pain for you…. all I can do is try and slow you down and help you relax.” He paused and snorted with a small smile, “But you are like a freaking fright train that never stops….and I can see that you are exhausted and in pain.” He said softly. “But you don’t listen.”

Devi closed her eyes for a moment rubbing her stomach, when she opened her eyes back up and really looked at Paxton, she saw the stress and worry in his face... she saw the fear in his eyes, and she knew she had to slow down. She pushed her chair back and held out her hands to him.

Paxton got up and walked around her desk to slide his hands in to hers, carefully pulling her up out of the chair. He felt his heart release some of the worry when her arms slid around his waist, the feel of her full bump against his stomach and when she laid her head on his chest, he let go the deep breath he had been holding all morning.

“I just need you both to be safe and healthy.” He whispered, his hands running up and down her back.

Devi nodded against his chest, “I know.” She whispered, “Its hard to let go…. To slow down.”

Paxton wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her over to the couch in the corner of her office, carefully helping her sit down before sliding in next to her, “Don’t think of it as letting go… think of it as letting me help you…. we are partners remember.”

Devi sighed pulling her feet up on the couch as she leaned against him, “I can try.” She said laying her head on his chest.

Paton smiled knowing she as almost asleep already, “I love you Devi Vishwakumar-Yoshida…...let me help you…… take a break… relax with me.” He begged, his lips on her forhead.

“I will pull back to half days until I go on maternity leave.” She promised softly, “And I will let you do all of the cooking and cleaning.”

Paton chuckled, relaxing a little more at her words “I can do that… while you sit and yell at me from the couch.” He said kissing her forhead, “How much time do you have until your next appointment?” He asked softly.

Devi yawned snuggling deeper into his chest as he slid his feet onto the coffee table, “I have another 45 minutes for lunch.” She murmured her fingers making patterns on his stomach.

Paton nodded, “Take a rest.” He whispered brushing his hand down her back, “I will take care of you.”

Devi sighed kissing his chest, “I love you Paxton.” She whispered, “……. We love you.”

Paxton reached out to cup her stomach, “I love you both too.” He said kissing her forhead again, unable to stop touching her in every way that he could, “And I will always take care of both of you.”

Devi started to drift off to sleep knowing that Paxton would wake her up in time to finish her afternoon appointment when she realized something……... Paxton would always be there to support her… to love her… to take care of her and maybe that was ok…... he reminded her of her father… how her dad was always there... so devoted to her and her mom. Devi needed to let Paxton be there… she would not push him away anymore… not when he was everything she always dreamed of, “I am sorry.” She whispered into his neck, “I am sorry I have been so stubborn… and pushing you away…. I love you and I love how much you support me…... I will try to be better.”

Paxton took a deep breath, “Devi…. You are prefect the way you are… I fell in love with your stubbornness and independence……… your drive and the way you are tenacious and vivacious and full of life……. I don’t want you to change who you are… I just want you to let me be there with you…. I want you to plow through life … but with me right next to you holding your hand.” He begged softly.

Devi nodded, “I can do that…. You might have to remind me once in a while.” She said taking a soft deep breath.

Paxton grinned laying his chin on her head, “I can do that…... just….” He paused taking a deep breath, “I just you need to be safe and ok.”

Devi kissed his collarbone, “We will be…. We have you watching over us.” She whispered starting to fall asleep again, “It’s you … and me…... and her…. against the world.” She promised her voice fading out, “I love you Husband.”

Paxton closed his eyes tightening his arm around her, ‘I love you wife.” He whispered soaking her in, “And I love you daughter.” He said letting his hand rest on her stomach so his thumb brushing back and forth, “My world.”


End file.
